vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frisk
Speed is at best baseline human level and I can't see why this is even contested? First of all, the lightning bolts aren't actually lightning bolts. They're magical bullets shaped like lightning bolts. We know they are not real lightning bolts because that is not how real lightning bolts move (seriously, real lightning bolts don't move in a spiral) or look like (real lightning bolts don't look like little pellets of lightning bolt shapes. Just no.). We also know magical bullets can take basically any form (there's vegetable shaped bullets as seen with Vegetoid, and the dog couple can make heart shaped bullets) and so lightning bolt shaped bullets is relatively straight forward. Second, the lightning bolts might not even be lightning bolts, but heat waves. Anime style heat waves. Third, Napstablook is not faster than light. He just isn't. This is how the thing with Flowey's light happened: There was a light under the doorstep. He heard a knock. He then saw a flash of light and then the snails on the farm disappeared (notice that he said "flash of light" here, which means that he couldn't see the snail actually being snatched away by the light or even anything at all). He got afraid of this so he then closed the blinds. Even if we are assuming that the light is what is taking away the monsters (let's not, because we don't have any reason to believe the monsters weren't taken by something that glows), the sole fact that the light bothered to knock at all means it was being a) polite and want to give Napstablook a choice and b) not in a rush. But since it needed to knock, the safest assumption is that Flowey's monster sucking glow couldn't get in through the window. It would have gone straight for the window without knocking if that were the case. Naturally please edit the Napstablook page too if the one with the right priviledge reads this. I'm too tired to make a crt on that page now. And then change Sans speed section to relect the new info too. --Duy9161 (talk) 00:40, February 22, 2018 (UTC)Duy9161 If you have a grievance with the ratings, then make a Content Revision thread like everyone else. Reppuzan (talk) 00:41, February 22, 2018 (UTC) How do I do that? I thought this was the place? I can't see any CRT button on tablet. --Duy9161 (talk) 00:44, February 22, 2018 (UTC)Duy9161 You have to go to the Forums and make a forum thread on the Content Revision board and make your arguments there. I won't be making any changes unless the Undertale supporters give the okay. Reppuzan (talk) 00:49, February 22, 2018 (UTC) here (Super Saiyan God Julian (talk) 00:54, February 22, 2018 (UTC)) Two points: First of all, Frisk is the EIGHTH human to fall to the Underground, not the seventh. We know that Chara came first, as he was the reason why Asgore adopted the policy of hostility towards humans. The second to seventh humans were the six souls that Asgore has and that Flowey absorbs to be Omega Flowey. Therefore Frisk must be the 8th. Also, we know that each set of armour and weapon in the game was left by one of the humans and therefore reflects that human's personality (excepting Temy Armour but we know where that comes from). Heart Locket (The Locket in geno) and the Worn Dagger (Real Knife in geno) were obviously left by Chara, that is why they are so much stronger in genocide (because Frisk is being influenced by Chara), and there are six other sets of armour/weapons found, obviously corresponding to the 2nd to 7th humans mentioned. I think that therefore it is safe to say that the Stick/Bandage were Frisk's armour/weapon. Idk why I even have to explain this as it says on the Undertale Wiki (https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Frisk) and that basically means that it is canon. Also on a side note, please someone add all of Frisk's alternate names shown on the Wiki (doesn't really matter but it would be funny). My second point is that Asriel is likely the Angel from the prophecy, not Frisk (https://steamcommunity.com/app/391540/discussions/0/348293292500684985/). I'm not saying that these are conclusive proofs but the reasoning is a lot better than for Frisk being the Angel. Bighillcraft (talk) 14:13, January 9, 2020 (UTC)bighillcraft You should start a discussion thread in the content revision forum. Antvasima (talk) 23:15, January 9, 2020 (UTC)